shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix x MC
Felix x MC is the non-binary ship between Felix Rosier and Jacob's sibling from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon The two characters know each other regardless of Jacob's sibling's house, but interact more if Jacob's sibling is in Slytherin (similar roles are taken by Angelica Cole for Gryffindors, Jane Court for Hufflepuffs and Chester Davies for Ravenclaws). Slytherins only Jacob's sibling met their Fifth-year male Prefect, Felix, on their first day of education. Felix got angry as Jacob's sibling had already lost Slytherin ten house points, which had happened when Merula Snyde had caused their cauldron to explode in Potuons class. He soon informed them that they had received a letter directly from Potions Master Severus Snape, saying that they could have a chance to earn the house points back if they collected potions ingredients. After Jacob's sibling returned, they explained the letter was faked by Merula Snyde, although they had no way of proving it was her, and it was a trap to send them into a room with Devil's Snare. Felix told Jacob's sibling to get new clothes, as the old ones were damaged, and to get to Flying Class for a possibility to earn more house points. During the three school years the two spent together at Hogwarts, Felix often reminded MC about House Points, as he wanted to have Slytherin be the number one house by any means necessary. During one point, Felix helped Jacob's sibling to train against a duel against Merula. Although Merula herself was a Slytherin, Felix explained that he would guide those in his house even if it meant having to duel against other Slytherins. Felix showed them the location of Slytherin's secret spell books. Following Gryffindor's victory in the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match in Jacob's sibling's second year, the Gryffindors constantly celebrated their victory in a way that annoyed Slytherins. Felix wanted to get revenge on the Gryffindors and Jacob's sibling joined him in his plan. They came up with a plan and decided to push Gryffindors into water in the Clocktower Courtyard. Late in the school year, Severus Snape punished the group of Slytherins for their actions against the Gryffindors. Before talking to Snape, Felix Rosier told Jacob's sibling not to confess. Snape then asked who was responsible. Jacob's sibling could either take the blame, stay silent or blame their Prefect. If Jacob's sibling blamed Felix, Felix got angry and called them a traitor. Snape then sent the two and Rowan Khanna to the Potions Classroom to find a vial. As Felix's final year was nearing its end, Felix told Jacob's sibling that they had been a credit to the Slytherin house, and taught Jacob's sibling a few secrets. In the end, they decided to tell Severus Snape that Jacob's sibling would make a good Prefect. When meeting up with the former Prefects to drink Butterbeer, Felix asked Jacob's sibling if they had earned any house points. Felix then told them they were just kidding, and had always known they would lead the way for their house. Non-Slytherins only In Year 2, if Jacob's sibling and Rowan Khanna were in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, they had to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room in order to find a message that they believed was a clue to find the missing Ben Copper. In order to do so, Jacob's sibling attempted to distract Felix, who was planning to guard the Slytherin Common Room during the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, by claiming Gryffindors were planning to prank the Slytherins. During the game, Felix, along with Severus Snape, returned from the Quidditch match early, and caught Rowan and Jacob's sibling. All houses Felix Rosier, along with Prefects from the other houses, showed up at the Three Broomsticks Inn to drink Butterbeer with Bill Weasley and newly appointed Prefects Jacob's sibling and Charlie Weasley. Felix told the group that he had become a dragonologist, specializing in the Peruvian Vipertooth. When Jacob's sibling asked the former Prefects for advice for them and Charlie, Felix told them to never let anything stand between them and their goals. Moments *During the Farewell My Prefect side quest in Year 3, when Felix is about to show Jacob's sibling a Snargaluff, the two walk together while looking at each other and smiling. This moment happens only for Slytherins, as for players from the other houses, a Prefect from their house appears instead of Felix. Fanon Although not extremely popular, the ship is the most common out of the four MC/Prefect ships in Hogwarts Mystery. Fanworks of it are mostly seen on Tumblr. With 5 fanworks on Archive of Our Own, it is the only MC/Prefect ship with fanworks, as well as the most popular pairing for Felix Rosier. On DeviantArt, fanart of this ship is mainly made by MANGAMANIAC666. The ship is most common among female Slytherin players due to Felix's role as the Slytherin Prefect. A week dedicated to Felix Rosier was held on Tumblr on October 29-November 4, 2018. This week focused mainly on AUs involving Felix and the Hogwarts Mystery main character. As the player character's name is chosen by the player, there is no set ship name for the pairing. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : DEVIANTART : Trivia *As Jacob's sibling's gender is chosen by the player, the ship can be either het or slash. The former is more common among shippers of this pairing. Navigation